Laisse moi rêver encore un peu
by Autumn88
Summary: Point de vue d'Hitonari, où il découvre ses sentiments et cherche à les avouer à Akane. up: 16 février 2005


**Titre :** Laisse-moi rêver... encore un peu...  
**Base :** I'll.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Asada-sensei, et malgré toutes mes gentilles demandes, il n'as pas voulu me céder Hitochoupi ç.ç pourquoâââ ? é.è  
**Genre :** Yaoi, centré sur Hitonari, OOC je crois, et un ptit peu yume. Ah ! J'oubliais ! Guimauve -.-  
**Note :** C'était fait depuis deux-mois mais... Correction définitive ! Maintenant, j'y toucherai plus, promis !

Laisse-moi rêver... encore un peu...

- Hiiragi !

Hitonari releva la tête. Marre de cirer ces foutus ballons de basket. Heureusement qu'on l'appelait, ça lui permettait de faire une pause. Malheureusement, la personne qui se trouvait face à lui n'était autre que Sumire. Il soupira.

- Tiens, v'là la femme de Tachibana ! fit-il, non sans une pointe de mépris.

Cette fille… Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la voir. Elle n'était pas méchante, non, mais impossible de lui témoigner toute marque de sympathie… Hitonari ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça… S'il s'était trouvé en dehors du lycée, sûr qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à l'envoyer bouler encore plus sèchement.

Sumire ne releva pas la remarque. Peu lui importait qu'on croie qu'elle sorte avec Tachibana ; elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai, et ça lui suffisait. Cependant, si le jeune homme lui avait demandé, elle n'aurait certainement pas refusé…

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Akane ? Il m'avait demandé de l'attendre à l'entrée du lycée mais il n'est pas là…  
- Bah ! T'inquiète pas, il est sûrement en train de traîner quelque part.

Elle hocha la tête, prête à partir, pour finalement se retourner, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

- Au fait… Hiiragi…  
- Ouais ?  
- Merci d'être entré au club de Basket ! Akane en est vraiment ravi ! J'espère que vous deviendrez amis !

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre; et heureusement pour lui, Sumire était partie en courant vers le l'entrée du lycée ( peut-être Akane était-il arrivé entre temps ? ) … Car… Il avait rougi. L'espace d'un instant, ses joues s'étaient légèrement teintées de rose… Ainsi, Tachibana était ravi de sa présence dans le club…? C'était bon signe ! Il s'immobilisa un instant. Bon signe ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Tachibana devait tout simplement être motivé d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se mesurer dans sa propre équipe. Comme ça, il pouvait également faire ses preuves aux entraînements. Enfin, du moins, c'était ce que déduisait Hitonari. Après tout, Tachibana et lui, bien que se disputant la plupart du temps, pensaient à peu près pareil…

Hitonari s'arracha à ses pensées pour retourner à sa passionnante – et ô combien fatigante – activité. Encore une quinzaine de ballons à cirer. Si Tachibana avait été là, sans doute aurait-il eu fini plus vite ! Mais bien évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau ! Trop beau ? Trop simple, oui ! Mais certainement pas trop beau… !

- Où traînes-tu encore, face de poulpe…? Murmura Hitonari pour lui seul.  
- Tu m'cherchais ?

Hitonari sursauta. Akane venait d'arriver tranquillement, sans faire de bruit. Il détailla longuement des yeux la silhouette de son coéquipier. Des cheveux en bataille retombants lâchement devant ses yeux, des yeux bruns et ténébreux, un sourire narquois, un uniforme de lycéen, un sac Reebok, une démarche nonchalante… Il se surprit à penser que la tenue du club de Kouzu lui allait mieux que son uniforme scolaire qui le rendait plus sobre. Se rendant compte qu'il était sujet à une inspection minutieuse, le brun interrogea Hitonari.

- Problème ? demanda-t-il en désignant ses fringues.  
- Hein ! Ha, euh… Nonon, aucun…! Balbutia le blond, tout en secouant vivement la tête.

Il marqua une courte pause pour finalement reprendre :

- Au fait, Sumire te cherchait tantôt, elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez donnés rendez-vous au portail…  
- Ah, c'est vrai ! Merde, j'avais totalement oublié ! Bon, j'y vais, merci d'me l'avoir rappelé !  
- De rien.

Akane avait filé, plantant là Hitonari et ces fichus ballons…Ce dernier, le regard dans le vague, se maudissait d'avoir rappelé à son coéquipier qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Sumire… Une expression rageuse lui masquait le visage. Depuis quelques jours, il ne se comprenait plus. Lui, l'insensible Hiiragi, s'en retrouvait à désirer la présence de son "ennemi", et à jalouser toute personne s'approchant de lui. Le fils du coach d'Hayamazaki avait honte de lui. Il n'osait pas s'avouer ses sentiments. Il se méprisait ! Lui qui n'avait encore jamais été amoureux, il avait fallu que ça soie d'un garçon… Pire: de son rival !  
Il comprenait maintenant, pourquoi il ressentait tant de méchanceté envers Sumire. Cette fille était d'après les rumeurs la petite amie d'Akane. Akane… Comme il aurait aimé l'appeler ainsi… Tachibana c'était déjà très bien, mais Akane, ça sonnait mieux. C'était plus doux. Plus… intime ?

- Hitonari ! cria Minefuji. Laisse tomber ces ballons, et va te reposer, t'as l'air crevé !

Le coach de Kouzu se faisait du souci pour le numéro neuf. Il avait l'air tourmenté, mal dans sa peau, depuis quelques jours. Il ne se serait tout de même pas encore engueulé avec Tachibana…? C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais… Malgré tout, ils se complétaient, et ça, ils étaient bien obligés de se l'avouer. D'un autre côté, il était très probable qu'Hitonari aie de nouveau des problèmes familiaux. Après tout, l'ambiance n'avait jamais été le point fort de la famille Hiiragi…  
Avant de retourner à ses occupations, Minefuji cria en direction du blond :

- Et si t'as un problème, viens me voir !

Hitonari hocha vaguement la tête. Elle pourrait toujours courir la vieille ! Si elle espérait des confidences, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Il se leva, prit son sac et se décida à rentrer chez lui. En passant le portail du lycée, il aperçut Sumire et Akane en train de rire, non loin d'un arbre. Hiiragi faillit s'étrangler. Tachibana n'était pas du genre à rire franchement… Mais, là… Hitonari aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Sumire en ce moment. Le rire d'Akane était si pur… Son visage en était tout éclairé.  
Le blond détourna vivement la tête et se mit à courir jusque son appartement. Quelques larmes se mirent à perler sur son visage. Jamais il n'arriverait à se déclarer à Tachibana, c'était évident… De plus, même s'il le faisait, Akane lui rirait sûrement au nez, ou pire; il l'ignorerait. Après tout, il y avait Sumire…  
Arrivé à son appartement, Hitonari s'installa sur le canapé, et essaya de se calmer. Il arriva rapidement à se maîtriser et ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Cependant, même après quelques heures de réflexions, il se trouvait toujours aussi con. Tellement con qu'il se serait giflé… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter qu'il aime Akane ? Après tout, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon n'avait pas d'importance. Au bout du compte, les sentiments étaient les mêmes !  
En fait, le problème n'était pas tellement d'accepter le fait qu'il ressente une forte attirance pour Akane. L'ennui, c'était que ce dernier ne le considérerait sans doute jamais comme un petit ami potentiel… Mais Hitonari n'en demandait pas tant. Le rang "ami" le comblerait déjà bien assez.  
Épuisé, il alluma le téléviseur, pour finalement s'endormir…

-

_Akane approche tendrement son visage de la jeune fille, lui chuchotant quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Elle rougit violemment, mais ferme les yeux. Akane sourit, satisfait, et la serre un peu plus dans ses bras. La jeune fille aux cheveux sombres niche sa tête dans le cou du beau brun. Elle lui murmure des mots doux, et Akane sourit de plus belle.  
Le blond s'approche de cette vision cauchemardesque. Non, il ne veut pas voir ça ! De désespoir, il hurle à Akane ce qu'il ressent pour lui :  
- Tachibana, je…Je t'aime…!  
Le brun se retourne et le dévisage, méprisant.  
- Et alors ! Tu vois pas qu'tu nous gênes ? Casse-toi !  
Son cœur me serre. Les mots lui font mal… Ils le blessent comme personne n'a jamais pu le faire. Soudain, Akane dépose doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la fille._

- Akane ! Arrête, arrête !

Hitonari se releva, couvert de sueur. Un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. Enfin, dans ce cas précis, un cauchemar… La télé était allumée, branchée sur TV Tokyo, où l'on pouvait voir un stupide chanteur se trémousser sur un air de vahiné. Très kitch. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, les rideaux volaient, l'orage grondait… Un vrai déluge !  
Le blond se dirigea pour referme cette saleté de fenêtre, et alla se chercher un sandwich dans le frigo. Il était déjà trois heures du matin et il n'avait même pas commencé son travail… Il allait devoir sérieusement bosser maintenant, vu le bilan qui l'attendait en histoire, l'après-midi. Il avait tant à faire qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas aller s'entraîner avant les cours… Il se mit tout de même à travailler, malgré une évidente mauvaise grâce…

_« En mars 1868, le château d'Édo ( ancien nom de Tôkyô ) capitula sans effusion de sang, et il fut annoncé la chute du Bakufu, le gouvernement du shôgun. Le mois suivant, en avril, la constitution fut proclamée officiellement, un nouveau gouvernement fut organisé, et en septembre, l'ère changea de Keiô à Meiji. Le rideau s'ouvrait sur une nouvelle époque. Ceci dit, il restait de nombreux problèmes qui n'avaient toujours pas été résolus. »_

Et blablabla ! On continuait sur la hausse des impôts et le port du sabre.  
Hitonari essaya de faire rentrer une de ces informations dans sa tête, mais pas moyen. À chaque fin de phrases, il pensait à Akane… Seigneur… Il aurait tout donné pour le voir, là, maintenant…  
Il était à peine cinq heures du matin quand il décida d'aller faire un tour, jugeant qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il aille s'entraîner. Il s'était douché, histoire de se rafraîchir, avait encore essayé d'étudier sa leçon, en vain… Décidément, se promener lui ferait du bien.

-

Il faisait frais, et le vent lui fouettait le visage. Ca lui changeait un peu les idées… La pluie et l'orage ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés, au grand plaisir d'Hitonari, qui était fasciné par cette tempête d'éléments. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, ses pas le conduisirent devant chez Tachibana. Il fit demi-tour, mal à l'aise, quand soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix:

- Et ne remets plus les pieds ici, fils ingrat !  
- Pfff, cause toujours ! Et qui c'est qui ira faire tes courses, hein ! Toi ? Laisse moi rire ! Vieille folle ! cria une voix railleuse.

Une porte claqua violemment… Hitonari hésitait à se retourner. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de partir en courant…?

- Hiiragi ? fit alors la voix. Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le jeune blond se retourna, hésitant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fui quand il en avait encore le temps ! Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'Akane et essaya de répondre le plus simplement possible.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour, et il se trouve que je suis passé devant chez toi.

Akane lui jeta un regard malicieux.

- Est-ce que par hasard…

Hitonari blêmit… _« S'il vous plait, faites que cet idiot n'ait pas compris que je l'aime…! »_ pensa-t-il. Il se sentait réellement paniqué, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire moqueur d'Akane.

- …Tu pourrais m'héberger chez toi ? Ca s'rait juste l'affaire de quelques jours, parce que… Comme tu as sûrement du l'entendre, mes rapports avec ma mère sont plutôt… houleux…

Sous la pluie battante, le visage d'Hitonari s'empourpra alors que l'esquisse d'un sourire lui traversait le visage. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux ! Akane allait venir chez lui. Akane allait venir chez lui ! Le blond parvint tout de même à ne pas trop laisser transparaître sa joie, en gardant un visage impassible. Enfin… Il espérait !

- Y a pas de problème, c'est pas Versailles, mais je trouverais bien de la place pour te faire dormir.

Akane partit dans un éclat de rire, comme celui du jour précédent avec Sumire. Il riait de voir avec quelle facilité il pouvait s'arranger avec Hiiragi. Il riait de bonheur parce que celui-ci avait souri… Ca le changeait des sourires mesquins qu'il se ramassait d'habitude. Une chose était sûre, Hiiragi savait comment lui remonter le moral. Il arrivait pile au moment où il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, acceptait de l'héberger, et lui souriait, ne lui demandant même pas d'explications ! Hiiragi lui sourit de plus belle.

Tous deux étaient heureux. Ils marchaient côtes à côtes, et ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se rendaient vers l'appartement du blond, prenant leurs temps, ayant décidé qu'exceptionnellement, ils sècheraient le lycée. Juste une fois. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne pour le leur interdire. Akane ne verrait plus sa mère avant quelques jours, et Hitonari ne vivait plus avec ses parents depuis quelques temps…

Arrivé dans son nouveau lieu de vie, Akane s'exclama sur la propreté de l'endroit. Tout était rangé, comme si le blond l'avait toujours attendu. _« Rêve pas mon vieux, c'est pas son genre. »_ se dit-il.

- Si tu v'nais chez moi, lanca-t-il en rigolant, tu tomberais mort !

Hitonari leva un sourcil, en signe d'incompréhension.

- Bordélique au possible ! s'esclaffa Akane.

Hitonari le regarda longuement. Tout lui plaisait chez son coéquipier. Son côté désinvolte, le fait qu'il soit persévérant, ses yeux, ses cheveux… Raaah ces cheveux ! S'il pouvait, il y glisserait ses doigts…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'suis crevé moi… Ca te dérange pas si j'dors un peu ? demanda le brun.

Le blond désigna le canapé-lit, ce à quoi Akane protesta vivement :

- Ah non, ne bouleverse pas tes habitudes pour moi ! Je te dérange déjà assez !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, personnellement, je ne fais pas la différence entre un canapé et le sol…  
- Le canapé doit pas être super confortable alors… ricana Tachibana.  
- Non, non ! C'est juste que je m'en fiche, et que tu dois être plus fatigué que moi. Donc tu prends le lit, conclut Hitonari.

Akane ne sut quoi répondre et le blond en profita pour le conduire jusqu'au canapé-lit, lui présentant par la même occasion un tiroir où il pourrait trouver de quoi s'habiller pour dormir.

- Couche-toi pendant que je vais prendre une douche.

Sur ces paroles, Hitonari laissa seul son compagnon et gagna la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte, et se déshabilla. Faisant couler l'eau de la douche sur sa peau, il se fit la réflexion qu'il se trouvait dans une drôle de situation. L'objet de son affection se trouvait à moins de dix mètres de lui. Ils étaient juste séparés par un mur. Qu'il aurait été agréable de sortir de la salle de bain pour ensuite prendre Akane dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le caresser, apprendre à l'aimer… Une fois lavé, le blond sortit de la douche et enfila un t-shirt. Il quitta de la pièce, et constata que son invité ne l'avait pas attendu pour dormir. Après s'être laissé aller à sourire, Hitonari sortit quelques couvertures de la commode et s'installa sur son lit de fortune. Par précaution, il tourna le dos au canapé – où Akane était donc installé. Mieux valait qu'il dorme lui aussi. Sait-on jamais qu'il aurait quelques idées déplacées en pensant au brun… Il commença à fixer le plafond blanc, se disant qu'il ne dormirait sans doute pas énormément cette nuit. Il finit pourtant par se plonger dans les bras de Morphée, porté par la légère respiration d'Akane…

-

_Il s'allonge près de moi, croyant sans doute que je dors encore. De par mes yeux légèrement entrouverts, je peux voir son regard bienveillant se poser sur moi. Un sourire de sa part, et je m'envolerai certainement… Ca y est, il suffit que je pense à ça pour qu'il me sourie… Hmm son sourire… Il est si beau. C'est à me donner envie de me pendre pour qu'il recommence. Il se penche vers moi et ma respiration devient de plus ne plus saccadée… Si ça continue, il va remarquer que je ne dors plus. Il ne faut pas que ça arrive. Je suis sûr qu'il fera comme si de rien n'était, qu'il me dira que j'ai rêvé. Et rien ne me serait plus douloureux…  
Ses lèvres touchent les miennes… Elles les découvrent, les parcourent… Je me force à ne pas réagir, de peur de briser la magie de cet instant… Seigneur… Si c'est ça le Paradis, je réserve une place immédiatement !   
Soudain, il retire ses lèvres. Le charme est rompu. Attends Akane s'il te plait, je t'en prie, embrasse-moi une nouvelle fois… Ne pars pas ! Comme s'il m'avait entendu, il se penche de nouveau vers moi, mais pour se diriger cette fois vers mon oreille.  
- Hiiragi, s'il te plait, réveille-toi et souris-moi… j … Je t'aime.  
J'ouvre les yeux, je veux lui répondre et…_

-_  
_

- Tachibana ! cria Hitonari.

Le blond émergea difficilement de son rêve et vit Akane étendu de tout son long… À ses côtés ! Il écarquilla les yeux, ébahi par cette vision de rêve… Il dévisagea l'intrus qui malgré son cri ne s'était pas réveillé. Lui repoussant une mèche de cheveux rebelle, Hitonari passa doucement son index sur la joue du brun. Elle était si douce… Et Akane avait l'air si innocent… Il avait bien le visage un peu crispé mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son côté "kawaï". Les bras d'Akane étaient passés autour de la nuque du blond, de telle manière qu'il ne puisse pas s'en aller…

-

Akane ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Quelle heure était-il ? Où se trouvait-il ?  
Il sentit un corps chaud bouger à côté de lui. Hiiragi. Il se remémora les évènements du début de la matinée, et rougit violemment. À huit heures du matin, alors qu'il faisait encore sombre et que l'orage grondait toujours, il avait quitté le canapé de Hiiragi pour venir se blottir contre lui sur le sol.  
Akane avait toujours eu peur des orages. Les éclairs en particuliers, qui survenaient aux moments les plus inattendus. Sur le coup, il se trouva stupide. Et encore plus quand il se retourna vers son compagnon à qui il devrait sans doute des explications. Mais celui-ci lui sourit. Alors Akane se détendit de nouveau. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais avec Hitonari, il se sentait bien, il était serein. C'était encore différent avec Sumire ; avec elle aussi, il se sentait bien. Il pouvait plaisanter, dire des âneries, et Mika était toujours là pour en rire, mais il ne se sentait jamais aussi confiant…  
Il détacha ses bras du cou d'Hitonari, qui eut l'air déçu… Comme pour s'excuser, Akane commença :

- Je suis vraiment con, j'ai eu peur de l'orage, alors je suis venu dormir près de toi…

Hitonari se rembrunit.

- Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, répondit-il. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas rester seul à stresser comme un crétin dans le canapé…

Que pouvait-on répondre à ça…?

Akane se leva et, les joues en feu, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'habilla pendant qu'Hitonari préparait le déjeuner.

Quand Akane sortit de la pièce, il se dirigea vers son hôte.

- Ca te dit un ciné tantôt ?  
- Pourquoi pas. Enfin, seulement si c'est toi qui paie, lança Hitonari tout en tirant la langue au brun.  
- Ok, ça marche, fit Akane, ravit.

-

Arrivés au ciné, ils se décidèrent pour aller voir Moon Child.

Pendant le film, Hitonari semblait très concentré. À tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Akane voulait lui prendre la main… Quand il s'en rendit compte, ses joues se colorèrent joliment de rouge. Que faire dans ces cas-là ? Il était peut-être un pro au basket, mais dans les relations sociales, zéro. Et même pas la peine de parler des relations amoureuses… Il ne s'était toujours pas décider quand il réalisa que la main d'Akane avait repris sa place normale ; sur l'accoudoir.

Une fois le film terminé, un froid s'était installé entre les deux garçons. L'un était rouge de confusion, et l'autre qui s'était avoué ses sentiments, et les assumait, semblait frustré.  
Ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Hitonari, en silence, quand Akane s'arrêta.

- J'vais rentrer. J'en ai marre.

Le blond le regarda, visiblement décontenancé. Il ne savait comment réagir. Les paroles du prestigieux joueur de Kouzu lui avaient transpercé le cœur.  
Akane disparaissait au coin de la rue lorsque Hitonari comprit qu'il avait vexé son ami. Il voulut lui courir après, mais ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Hiiragi se sentait faible. Faible et stupide. Et Dieu savait combien il détestait cette impression.

Faible. Il n'avait pas répondu aux attentes d'Akane. Pire, il n'avait pas osé !

Stupide. C'aurait été si simple de lui prendre la main, de lui dire "oui, je veux bien de toi".

Hitonari savait combien Akane avait peur d'être rejeté. Et il n'avait rien fait… Rien fait pour le retenir…

Les larmes ravageaient son visage. Il ne vit bientôt plus rien, sa vue étant brouillée par le flot incessant s'échappant de ses yeux. Il courut à en perdre haleine. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais peu lui importait. Aujourd'hui, il avait perdu le seul qui l'ai jamais aimé…

-

Hiiragi se retrouva bientôt à traîner dans les quartiers les moins bien fréquentés de Kouzu. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il errait, tout simplement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel, Hitonari ? s'écria-t-il soudain. Je ne te reconnais plus… Où est passé le crétin impassible que t'étais, il y a une semaine… ? Maintenant t'as endossé le rôle du timide, et avec ta stupidité, t'as repoussé Akane… !

Repoussé Akane… Repoussé Akane… Repoussé Akane… Cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il n'en pouvait plus. Vidé, il s'adossa contre un mur, et se retrouva par terre. Replié sur lui-même, il se laissa aller à de sombres pensées …

Une heure plus tard, il était encore là, à se ressasser encore et toujours la même chanson…  
Son manège aurait pu durer encore bien longtemps, si un homme, à la carrure imposante, ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras.

- Viens par-là! lui somma-t-il.

Hitonari n'eut même pas dans l'idée de résister. Il se laissa faire, sans se demander ce qu'on lui voulait. L'inconnu lui tenait fermement le bras, et le traîna dans une sombre ruelle. Il le jeta contre une grille, tel un vulgaire objet. Hitonari, en tombant s'écorcha la joue, et quelques petites gouttes de sang vinrent se mêler à ses larmes.  
L'homme lui jeta un regard mauvais, tout aussi malsain que le lugubre décor… Mais Hitonari ne réagit pas. Il ne réagit pas plus, lorsque l'homme s'approcha de lui, et commença à lui lécher sa blessure… Le jeune blond ne fit que baisser la tête, un sentiment de honte s'emparant de lui.  
S'il ne réagissait pas, il se ferait sûrement violer. Il essaya de bouger, mais l'homme resserra sa prise sur lui, de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse même plus bouger la tête.  
_« Réagit Hitonari, se dit-il, sinon ce sera bien pire que la mort…Tu seras…sali. »_  
Sali, sali, sali… Ce mot résonnait à ses oreilles, comme une comptine d'enfant joliment détournée.

- L…laissez-moi…

L'homme lui rit au nez. Il commençait maintenant à embrasser Hitonari dans le cou.

- Lâchez-moi… Lâchez-moi ! S'il vous plait…laissez-moi partir…sanglota le blond.

Soudain, une petite brune passa sa tête au coin de la rue. Sumire Yoshikawa. Hitonari poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il ne doutait pas un instant que la jeune fille viendrait l'aider.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pas ce sourire qu'elle réservait habituellement à Akane, non ; c'était un sourire mauvais, cruel, qu'elle arborait.

- Alors… Ma petite blague te plait ? lança-t-elle à l'intention de Hitonari.

Celui-ci sentit ses muscles se contracter. Yoshikawa… Tout ça avait donc été mis en scène par ses soins ! Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du blond, mais il ne parvint à en formuler qu'une seule :

- Pourquoi…?

Elle s'approcha de lui, disant à l'inconnu de lâcher Hiiragi. Ce dernier s'effondra, à bout de force. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui cracha à la figure, son visage déformé par le mépris.

- Tu me dégoûtes… J'ai connu Akane bien avant toi, et tu viens te mettre entre nous ! Ca fait des années que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui… Et toi, tu arrives, bien tranquillement, et tu fais en sorte qu'Akane tombe amoureux de...de …TOI ! Je te hais ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle éclata en sanglot.

Hitonari était abasourdi. Comme assommé. Il ne savait que dire, totalement décontenancé par les propos de la jeune fille. Elle avait jalousé leur complicité, et avait vite compris ce qu'éprouvait réellement Akane, ce que Hiiragi aurait dû comprendre lui aussi.  
Sumire se releva et on put entendre des bruits de pas précipités.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi…! dit une voix.

Sumire se retrouva projetée contre un mur, à cause d'un coup qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Hitonari n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Akane se tenait devant eux, fulminant.

La petite brune se releva, vacillante.

- …mais… Akane…

Sa voix se brisa.

- J'ai fait ça parce que… je t'aime…!

Il s'approcha d'elle, et se retint de lui balancer un autre coup. À la place, il lui dit simplement:

- Hé bien, moi, je te méprise !

Redoublant de sanglots, Sumire s'enfuit. C'était fini.

Tachibana, le visage soucieux, s'agenouilla près d'Hiiragi. Celui-ci n'osait pas lever les yeux et fixait le sol, de peur de croiser le regard de celui qu'il aimait.

Akane passa sa main sur la joue d'Hitonari.

- C'est fini… lui dit-il doucement. Je suis là…

Il reprit d'une voix mal assurée:

- À moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi…

Disant cela, Akane retira lentement sa main.

Hitonari la lui saisit alors vivement, et bafouilla en rougissant:

- Non ! Ne…ne retire pas ta main, s'il te plait… pas maintenant… Laisse-moi rêver… encore un peu…

Akane lui sourit… Un de ces sourires sincères comme il n'en faisait que très rarement. Il s'approcha ensuite du blond qui vint se blottir dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'y endormir, épuisé par sa journée.

Akane posa ses yeux sur Hitonari. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'or. Hiiragi ressemblait à un véritable petit ange. La dureté habituelle de ses traits avait disparue pour laisser place à un visage serein, heureux.

Akane se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son ami. Il le prit sur son dos, et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il exultait en sentant le souffle chaud du blond contre son cou trempé par la pluie incessante.  
Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et se sentait le plus heureux du monde. Il aimait Hitonari, et les sentiments étaient partagés. Jamais il ne s'était senti tant comblé…

-

Lorsque Hitonari se réveilla, plusieurs choses lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Tout d'abord, il n'était pas chez lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite chambre, où des vêtements jonchaient le sol, des posters étaient épinglés aux murs, un ballon de basket traînait sur le bureau,… Non, ce n'était pas sa chambre, si bien rangée et si sobre.

La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua est qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Il se retourna rapidement, et vit Akane, couché avec lui, en train de dormir profondément.

Le blond se remémora les évènements de la veille. Le cinéma, les quartiers sombres, l'inconnu, Sumire, et Akane… Akane qui était venu le sauver…  
Hitonari eut un petit rire intérieur en pensant à ça. Dit de cette manière, ça faisait vraiment mièvre. Mais après tout c'était la vérité.  
Il se pencha au-dessus de l'oreille d'Akane et lui murmura simplement :

- Merci…

_**Owari.**_

**Notes:**

Et vous voici devant ma première fic. Vous avez tout lu ? Merci beaucoup.  
Je sais que c'était court mais… Ca m'aura pris du temps.. ( deux nuits et une soirée, quoi ). J'espère que cela ne vous a pas paru trop pompeux / niais / guimauve, mais euh… J'aime le choupi !  
Sinon, hmm… J'ai modifié la plupart des dialogues et corrigé toutes les fautes que j'ai pu repérer ( il y en avait beaucoup ! et les syntaxes.. une horreur ! ), mais s'il en reste, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. Merci et…  
Matta ne !

+ Fic écrite le 11 juillet 2003.  
+ Revue et corrigée le 13 septembre 2004.  
+ Définitivement terminée le 19 octobre 2004. Merci à Shimei pour la bêta-lecture !


End file.
